


Felt With the Heart

by notmyyacht



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feel-good, Humor, No hard feelings, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Romance, Valentine's Day, mortals have too many holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: Loki loved to surprise her, sometimes in good ways, most times in ways that she would later find amusing; she was surprised he hadn’t brought anything.--Jane and Loki go out to dinner on Valentine's Day... except Loki doesn't know that it is Valentine's Day or what a Valentine's Day even is.





	Felt With the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> ...OR DOES HE?
> 
> I was prompted by heroofshield on tumblr: Loki & Jane, explaining Valentines Day. Thank you so much Megan for sending this prompt, I really needed it <33 Writing it made me feel a lot better =)
> 
> Yeah, this is just a little Valentine's Day fic. It's completely unbeta'd so any mistakes are on me. Hope it makes other people smile like writing it made me smile =D

Jane fiddled with the skirt of her dress for the thirtieth time. It had been a while since she’d spent Valentine’s Day with someone. That last someone being Thor, who had gotten called away by the Avengers before they could even start their date.

She never liked to compare Thor with his brother; it felt tacky and it drew uncomfortable questions from both friends and strangers.

Her new boyfriend: Loki the god of mischief, who once tried to take over the world. Nothing odd about that. Her _boyfriend_. Loki was her boyfriend. Even that still sounded weird. Dating Loki was weird, but also amazing and unpredictable. Valentine’s Day should be no different.

Loki was aware they were going out to dinner and was dressed impeccably when she answered her door. But he was also flower-less.

“Oh,” Jane said when she noticed. He stood awkwardly in the doorway, taken aback by her reaction to him.

“Am I late?” he asked.

“No,” she said, recovering. “Come in.”

Jane wasn’t big on Valentine’s Day. She never expected anything huge from her date, just a nice dinner and maybe some chocolate and she was a happy camper. But this was their first Valentine’s together. Loki loved to surprise her, sometimes in good ways, most times in ways that she would later find amusing; she was surprised he hadn’t brought _anything_.  

 _Something’s probably coming later_ , she thought with a shrug.

Their date seemed to be going well. They had gone to a gorgeous Italian restaurant Jane would never eat alone at, with delicious dishes, wine, and a warm romantic setting by candlelight. One would call it a perfect Valentine’s. And yet, everything seemed rather… lackluster. Not that Jane wasn’t enjoying herself. Dates with Loki were never normal, but she had expected – being the dramatic bastard he was – that he’d go all-out. Tonight just felt _normal._ Like any other dinner date.

“Jane.”

Jane blinked and looked up. Across the table Loki was eying her.

“Yeah?”

“You’ve been staring at that menu and muttering the words ‘lava cake’ for the past twenty seconds. Are you well?” he said, his tone switching to that familiar teasing she had grown rather fond of, if not a bit irritated with at times.

Jane’s cheeks flushed.

“Yeah,” she repeated, placing the dessert menu down on the white cloth table. She laced her fingers and rested her hands on top of it. “So, after this, what’s next?”

A familiar mischievous smirk played at Loki’s lips; he quirked an eyebrow. Jane rolled her eyes.

“ _Really?_ I mean, yeah, I’d like to end the night like that too, but that’s it? No movie or late night ice skating or something dangerous but romantic? Something Byronically romantic? Honestly I expected more from you,” said Jane with an overdramatic huff. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

Loki sat there, the flirtatious smirk gone. He furrowed his brow and opened his mouth, then closed it, as if not sure what to address about that first.

“You asked _me_ to dinner,” he finally said. “If either of us were planning on anything else, wouldn’t it be you?”

Jane’s shoulders slumped. He had a point.

“Right… I’m sorry. I guess I just thought you’d have something in mind. Some big Valentine’s Day Loki Style kind of date. Something unexpected and exciting. A bouquet that would be too big at the very least, but that you would get for me anyway just to see my reaction.”

Loki still had that confused look on his face.

“What the hell is Valentine’s Day?”

Jane’s jaw dropped. Oh. That explains a few things.

Her face broke out into a grin.

“What?” he said.

Jane attempted to stifle a giggle, but doing so made it come out as a snort, which only made her laugh more.

“Stop that.” It was Loki’s turn to blush.

“This. All of this, I wanted to go out on a date because it’s Valentine’s Day.” Jane gestured to their plates and the candle as she explained. “It’s a holiday celebrating loving others and being with loved ones. Most couples go out on special dates and do nice things for each other. I wanted to take you to dinner. I know you like this place so I specifically chose it.”

Loki sat back in his chair.

“Ah,” he said, as if all the pieces had finally come together. “First of all, thank you. And when you greeted me at the door earlier-?”

“I thought you’d bring me flowers or chocolates or both.”

“I mean…” Loki trailed off then raised his right hand, which was no longer empty. Jane gasped slightly. God, she really needed to stop being surprised when he did this sort of thing. In Loki’s hand was a large bouquet of perfect red roses. He held them out to her, a smile on his face.

Jane took them and inhaled; the soft petals tickled her skin. She glanced around, unsure where to put them. She had to hold them with two hands and there was no room on the table. She lowered them enough so she could see Loki.

“Thank you,” she said with a bemused, but pleased smile.

“You are very welcome, Jane,” he replied. “Would you like me to get those out of your way?”

“Yes please.”

“Very well.” Loki snapped his fingers and just like that, the roses were gone. “I’m glad you like them,” he said, picking up the dessert menu and opening it, “I hand-picked them myself before our date.”

“I’m sure you did,” Jane said with a soft shake of her head. He drew his gaze away from the menu to lock eyes with her.

“I did. They’re from Bruce Banner’s attempt at a garden. Thus far, the only plants he can get right are rose bushes. Still, it keeps the beast at bay. Do you think he will change when he finds that half of his roses are gone tomorrow morning?” Loki’s lips pulled back to reveal that smug grin.

“You _didn’t_.” Jane gaped.

“I already said I did.”

“Wait, did you know it was Valentine’s Day?”

Something sparkled behind Loki’s eyes, his face giving nothing away.

“Seeing how you’d react to me not knowing was quite the gift you’ve given me on this holiday, Dr. Foster. I’ll have to be grander next year, if it will please you.” He winked then turned back to the menu. “Now, my dear Jane, lava cake for dessert?”

When Jane and Loki returned to the apartment, the gorgeous bouquet of stolen roses was waiting for them on the kitchen counter. They stood tall and proud in a beautiful crystal vase; a small hand-written note sat amongst the petals. Jane would read it later.


End file.
